


Don't Touch

by majesticartax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: As NSFW this is there is no actual fucking, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Grad Student Tobio, Light Mouth Fucking, Like a second of fluff, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticartax/pseuds/majesticartax
Summary: Kageyama has been in grad school for a year and Hinata is left feeling neglected and needy.But really now, would Kags ever put his little sunshine second?Hinata thinks so, and he's out for vengeance.





	Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaybele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybele/gifts).



> This smut fest is dedicated to a miss @jaybele for inspiring me with that goddamn video and encouraging me through the writing process :D You're wonderful, love <3

Hinata huffs out a quiet breath, thumbing over the next page of the sports magazine he’s so totally one-hundred percent absolutely reading. He’s bored. He’s  _mostly_  bored, but he’s also so many other things.

He’s hungry, for one. He can’t remember the last time he ate (he can, it was, like, thirty minutes ago, but he’s feeling particularly dramatic at the moment), and he’s restless. But mostly he’s… frustrated.

You know…  _frustrated._

No no,  _mostly_  he’s bored.

He swears.

Yep. He’s bored… just… bored.

“How long are you going to keep sighing like that?”

“Hm? What?” Hinata startles, picking his head up suddenly and blinking at his boyfriend whose hand is poised over his laptop at his desk; in the other hand he holds a crinkled mess of stapled papers. Hinata is pretty sure he’s highlighted every single word. “I’m not sighing.”

Kageyama just grunts, blue eyes flicking over the papers in his hands before fingers click mechanically over the keyboard.

Hinata sighs.

Mostly he’s lonely.

Okay, no, he’s not  _lonely_  – after graduating college last spring he was welcomed with open arms as the apprentice coach at a year-round youth volleyball program, and he’s gearing up to take over as the full coach come the fall. He and Kageyama moved in together immediately, too, once college came to an end; and to his utter delight, not only do Nishinoya and Tanaka live right around the corner, Kenma works a short five-minute walk from his and Kageyama’s apartment, doing some sort of computer… systems… programming… thing.

Whatever, he still gets to see the guy at least three times a week for lunches or coffee or when Hinata needs someone to help him beat the hard parts in video games.

But Kageyama…

Even Hinata hadn’t seen this one coming.

Kageyama landed himself a spot in the sports psychology Master’s program at their university.  

It’s been a hard year for Hinata; after spending almost every waking moment beside Kageyama as a high schooler and then as an undergrad, the shock of being away from him while Kageyama spends long hours studying has been… well.

Fucking  _hard._

Not to mention the dive their sex life has taken.

It’s seriously  _agony_  not being allowed to jump Kageyama the moment he returns home, to not wake him up at all hours of the night to ride him or suck his dick like he used to. Hinata has tried so hard to be respectful of Kageyama’s new schedule and all his early morning classes, but dating someone as gorgeous as Kageyama and not being able to fuck him whenever he wants

IS HARD.

And so in the hours when Kageyama is studying, working on classwork or whatever it is grad students do, Hinata sits quietly on his bed or on the floor to read or play his DS (on mute) just to be near him. Sometimes Kageyama will sit beside him and absently play with his hair, and sometimes after heaving the most weighty sigh, Kageyama will slam his laptop shut in defeat or exhaustion and flop down heavily next to Hinata, tangling his long limbs around him just to nap for a while.

These have become some of Hinata’s most anticipated moments of the day.

Because he misses his boyfriend – he misses Kageyama.

And  _mostly_  he misses—

“Done.”

“What?” Hinata asks, returning from his thoughts.

Kageyama sighs. “I’m done,” he repeats, shutting his laptop and rubbing his tired face with both hands.

Hinata sits up, tossing the magazine aside. “You’re,” he wets his lips, “done?  _Done_ done?”

Kageyama nods.

“Like,  _end of the semester_  done?” Hinata raises up onto his knees, desperately needing clarification.

“ _Done,”_ Kageyama says again. “Dumbass. With all of it. I just need—”

But whatever Kageyama needs is swallowed up by Hinata; the other man having launched himself off the bed to wrap his body around Kageyama in his chair, lips pressed hard against Kageyama’s and licking into his mouth. Kageyama makes a small muffled noise of surprise, hands coming up to clutch at Hinata’s waist.

“Du— _ah_ ,” Kageyama gasps out when Hinata presses his lips to the side of his jaw; Hinata’s eager mouth drags down Kageyama’s long neck, breath warm and quickening against the setter’s skin when strong fingers flex into his hips.

Hinata sucks a hard, bruising kiss to the curve of Kageyama’s shoulder, eyes lidding at the sharp inhale he earns; he stuffs his face in the crook of Kageyama’s neck, small hands twining into the back of Kageyama’s shirt while he breathes in deeply, body growing hot from the scent he’s missed so much.

“Du-dumbass,” Kageyama finally rasps out, “why, what—”

“I’ve missed you,” Hinata whines, running the tip of his nose up the setter’s neck and finding his mouth again. This kiss is slower, but his lips are no less eager in their purpose; and when Hinata tightens his thighs around his boyfriend’s hips, Kageyama moans against him, wide, warm palms sliding up Hinata’s bare back.

“Missed—what,” Kageyama asks breathlessly against Hinata’s lips once they part, “what do you mean?”

“I’ve tried so hard to be patient,” Hinata admits softly, lifting Kageyama’s t-shirt up and over his head and tossing it to the floor. “But it’s impossible to not…” Hinata’s voice trails off to nothing while he lets his deprived hands roam the expanse of his boyfriend’s chest. He licks his lips, fingers dragging down to perfect abs.

How the fuck does he still look this good after endless hours of study.

“…to…” Hinata’s voice picks up again when he dips down to mouth along the slope of Kageyama’s neck, “ _want_  you… just…  _all_  the time.”

Kageyama groans when baiting fingers slip beneath the waistband of his sweats, just barely though, before trailing back up. “Tease,” he breathes into red hair.

Hinata lifts his head, then, pinning Kageyama with a lust-addled stare that he hopes passes for annoyed; but all feelings of agitation melt away when Kageyama bites his lip, hands dropping to Hinata’s waist and tugging him forward.

He sighs happily, raising his face to the ceiling and letting his eyes flutter at the feeling of those big hands wrapped around him, holding him tight. It’s funny how being small once stirred him up with boiling animosity, but now…

In Kageyama’s hands, he’d never have it any other way.

 _Nothing_  turns him on like subtle reminders of their size difference or the thought of Kageyama overpowering him (Hinata will never admit that last part); like when Kageyama stretches Hinata’s hands above his head, pinning him to the mattress in a powerful grip with ease while he drives into him, fucking him hard and brutal until Hinata’s voice is screamed raw.

Okay… maybe there’s absolutely nothing  _subtle_  about how big Kageyama is compared to him.

And how everyone within a five mile radius (or at least in their apartment building) doesn’t need Hinata to fucking admit anything - his cries of pleasure are telling enough.  

He hums so happily at the slow upward press of Kageyama’s hips, exhibiting his steadily growing arousal to Hinata with a low groan of need.

And lolling his head back forward, Hinata finds that he absolutely must return the favor. He closes the short distance between their parted lips again, allowing his lips to hover just out of reach, just to breathe softly against Kageyama while he slides a hand down to grip around Kageyama’s wrist, guiding him from Hinata’s hip to Hinata’s cock, already stiff and aching beneath his shorts.

“ _Ah—”_ Hinata gasps quietly into Kageyama’s mouth at the firm press of a palm against his length. “‘yama—,” he whimpers, dropping his head to Kageyama’s shoulder when Kageyama grips him through the fabric, his thumb tracing along the ridge of his head. “I missed you so,  _so_  much.”

“Dumbass,” Kageyama breathes out in a low laugh, “I didn’t go anywhere.”

“Y-yeah but,  _nng—_ ,” Hinata chokes on a heady spike of pleasure, “—we haven't—you’ve been s-so busy I—I’ve needed—”

Kageyama silences him then with a rough tug to his hair to bring Hinata back to his lips. Hinata croons against Kageyama’s mouth, dropping his jaw to let Kageyama take him, to slip his tongue inside.

Kageyama rips a mewling cry from Hinata when he removes his hand from his cock to instead grip his hips again, jerking him hard against his tented lap.

“Needed—what?” Kageyama breathes in a smirking tease against Hinata’s slack mouth as their cocks grind together; the friction is heavenly and Hinata can’t keep his eyes open with the feeling of Kageyama so hot and hard for him. “Have I not been—taking care of you?” Kageyama asks, bouncing Hinata up with a commanding upward thrust of his hips.

Hinata keens and drops his head forward, panting and clutching hard at Kageyama’s shoulders for stability while he rolls his own hips in a driving rhythm.

He bites his lip and shakes his head.

“So needy,” Kageyama rumbles at his ear. Hinata shivers, shuddering out a whimpered hum of agreement.

“You’re always too—busy for me—” Hinata gasps then when Kageyama bites down on his shoulder. His cock thumps, drooling an absolute mess into his shorts.

“Never,” Kageyama growls, licking a hot stripe up to Hinata’s ear.

“You’re always—gone,” Hinata laments. “I've—every morning after you—leave I—I touch myself thinking about you—”

“ _Every_  morning?” Kageyama asks against Hinata’s temple. His hips still.

Brown eyes screw shut and Hinata nods. “ _Every_ morning—” Hinata’s voice gets lost when Kageyama drags his shirt up over his head. “—you leave and… you used to fuck me so  _good_ …” Hinata tapers off into a whimper, one hand coming down to encircle his own cock through his damp shorts.

“It’s always so early, stupid,” Kageyama mutters into his hair, warm palms flat against his back, “I don’t want to—”

“I  _need_ you to—” Hinata cries, moving to look Kageyama in the face. Blue eyes are black and molten, dangerous now with Hinata’s accusation.

 _Good_ , he thinks.

“The second you leave,” Hinata drops his voice to a whisper, leaning forward to speak against parted lips. “I can’t hold back anymore.” He releases his cock momentarily to shove his shorts down, fisting tight around his dripping length.

Kageyama’s lips close while he swallows, eyes flicking down between them. He groans at the sight, but a finger beneath his chin forces his gaze back to Hinata’s.

“I think about having you inside me,” Hinata breathes, wetting his lips and fluttering his eyes when he rolls his hips up into his hand. “How full I feel when you fuck me… how you flip me over and push my legs apart—taking me like an animal.”

Kageyama whines quietly, fingers dragging down to flex into the flesh of Hinata’s ass.

“I love thinking about how tight I must feel for you… how hot it is inside me…”

Kageyama swallows again. And then he nods.

“I fuck myself on my fingers,” Hinata admits quietly. “Stretching myself open while I imagine you coming back… skipping class and finding me there with my fingers deep inside me.” Hinata drags his hand up over the slick head of his cock and shudders, letting himself fall forward to pant against Kageyama’s neck. “And you can’t control yourself… you grab me… hold me down— _fuck_ —and I’m already dripping and open for you—”

And at that, Kageyama growls, shifting his strong hands beneath Hinata’s thighs and hoisting him in the air when he gets to his feet.

Hinata yelps when his back crashes against the bed, his body bouncing once before Kageyama climbs over top of him, pinning Hinata’s wrists above his head.

Kageyama’s broad chest rises and falls with rapid, heavy breath and his eyes are wild when he demands lowly,

“And then what.”

“And then you fill me,” Hinata rasps, body hot and trembling against the bed. “And I scream, begging for more, for you to fuck me harder.”

Kageyama lowers his head to speak against Hinata’s ear. “And do I give you what you want?”

“You fuck me so hard I feel like I’ll die.” Hinata jerks as a powerful ripple of need flows through him, his cock twitching and weeping heavily onto his stomach.

“But you love it.” Kageyama’s low, gravelly voice surges beneath Hinata’s skin, screwing his eyes shut and bucking his hips.

Kageyama’s breath hitches at the contact, a hissing groan pushing hard from grit teeth.

But to Hinata’s immense surprise, those warm lips curl into a smile at the shell of his ear.

“Idiot,” Kageyama purrs, “that literally happened two days ago.”

“I-I know!” Hinata bleats. “And I’ve been thinking about it ever since!”

“For a whole forty eight hours?” Kageyama laughs.

“And you haven’t even  _touched_  me since then!” Hinata cries, struggling against Kageyama’s grip.

“That is not even close to being true,” Kageyama pushes off him, rolling his eyes when he sinks back into his heels. Hinata pops up onto his elbows, glaring at his boyfriend now at the end of the bed.

But the obvious tent in his pants sort of lessens the look of agitation set in his face.

“Well!” Hinata collapses back to the mattress. “It feels like it, okay!? We haven’t had sex since then, right?”

“Well… no,” Kageyama mumbles, folding his arms over his chest.

“And before that it was like…  _three_  days!” Hinata wails, throwing his arm over his face. “I’m withering away!”

When Kageyama doesn’t reply for several seconds, Hinata lifts his arm, covertly peeking at the other man. Kageyama is scowling at the floor, chewing his lip.

“Okay, well,” Kageyama mumbles, finally, “maybe I’ve been a little… absent.”

Hinata grunts.

“But this is the first time you’ve said  _anything_ , dumbass!”

“I… I know that!” Hinata sits up. “School is important to you now so—”

“ _Nothing_  is more important than you, stupid.” Kageyama interrupts angrily.

“Yeah, but—”

“ _Nothing_ , okay?”

Hinata sighs, flopping back to the bed. “I know it’s wrong of me to want you all to myself all the time,” he grumbles.

“Why would that ever be wrong?” Kageyama asks, crawling towards him.

Hinata covers his eyes and shrugs. But he lets his hands drop to the bed when he feels Kageyama hovering over him again. He blinks up at soft blue eyes.

“So, you miss me,” Kageyama says with a smile.

But Hinata scowls. “I’m so glad my pain makes you happy.”

“Stupid,” Kageyama mumbles, dropping down to kiss Hinata softly on the cheek. “I’ve missed you, too.” But then he sighs. He lowers himself completely, wrapping Hinata up in his strong arms. “It’s been hard,” he says into red hair.

“You’re heavy,” Hinata gripes.

Kageyama just hums. But then he rolls them over onto their sides to look Hinata in the face. “It’s only one more year,” he reminds him.

Hinata nods.

“I just want to make sure that…” Kageyama clears his throat. “It’s not like I can play volleyball forever,” he says.

“What do you mean?” Hinata asks quietly, bringing a hands up to brush his thumb over Kageyama’s bottom lip. Kageyama kisses it. “If anyone could play volleyball forever, it’s you.”

“What if something happened?” Kageyama asks. “What if I got hurt and I couldn’t play anymore?”

“That wouldn’t happen!” Hinata cries.

Kageyama winces.

“Sorry.”

“It probably wouldn’t but… what if it did? What would I do then?”

“You could coach? Like me!” Hinata says with a smile, despite the ache in his heart.

“I couldn’t do that,” Kageyama slides his eyes away. “Being on a court all the time without being able to play… that would be torture.”

“Oh,” Hinata mumbles.

“And not being able to play with you…” Hinata’s breath catches when Kageyama looks back at him.

“So… this school thing is some kind of, what? A failsafe?” Hinata asks, brows furrowed, slowly understanding.

“Yeah,” Kageyama says, “I need… um, you know.” His face is an adorable shade of red while he struggles around his words. Hinata grins and cups his cheek gently in his hand.

“You’re planning for the future,” Hinata finishes for him.

“Our future,” Kageyama clarifies with an embarrassed mumble.

Hinata whines and thuds his forehead hard against Kageyama’s.

“Ow, dumbass.”

“ _You’re_  the dumbass,” Hinata scoffs, but his smile is wide. “So cheesy,” he says. And then he starts to giggle uncontrollably.

“Alright, shut up,” Kageyama grumbles, rolling himself back over on top of Hinata.

“Wait wait wait,” Hinata squawks, thrashing wildly. “As romantic as you think you are, you’re not off the hook!”

“What hook?” Kageyama asks, raising up to let Hinata breathe.

“The  _your boyfriend is still sexually frustrated_  hook!” Hinata says with a pout.

“Mm, yeah?” Kageyama teases with a pointed downward roll of his hips.

Hinata inhales sharply. They’re both still hard.

“Well then,” Kageyama breathes into Hinata’s ear. “What can I do for you?”

Hinata bites his lip, wrapping his arms tight around Kageyama while he mouths down his throat.

“Hm…” Hinata hums while he thinks. “You should let me… punish you.”

“Punish me?” Kageyama’s voice rumbles against Hinata’s neck, tickling.

“Yes,” Hinata confirms with a giggle, “so you know what I’ve been going through.”

But Kageyama suddenly pulls away, face skeptical and a little afraid when he looks Hinata in the face. “What does that mean?”

“Aw, don’t look so worried,” Hinata coos.

But Kageyama remains unconvinced. “What are you going to do?”

“Nothing you don’t want,” Hinata says, sitting up and leading Kageyama back with a gentle press to his chest. “But it’s nothing you’ve ever had before, either.”

“Yeah, that’s not helping.”

“You, um,” Hinata licks his lips, eyes flicking down to the wet spot at the front of Kageyama’s pants, “showered just a little bit ago, right?”

“Yes,” Kageyama answers, squirming a bit. Then his eyes widen. “Wait.”

Hinata nods enthusiastically, flipping onto his knees. “See? You get it.”

“You want to–why!? That’s–what makes you think I want that!?” Kageyama scrambles backwards.

“Don’t you want to know how good it feels?” Hinata simpers, slowly following his distraught boyfriend with an ominous crawl. “I know you’re at least curious.”

Kageyama swallows. “Well… yeah, it’s… maybe it’s crossed my mind but–”

“Great!” Hinata exclaims, leaping forward and grabbing Kageyama’s waistband. “Now take these off.”

“Hold on a second!” Kageyama cries, frantically clutching at his pants with one hand and swatting Hinata away with the other. “I’m not mentally prepared!”

“There’s no time for mediation!” Hinata insists, tugging at his boyfriend’s pants. “And it’s not like you gave me time to prepare for it the first time, either!”

“You asked me to do it!”

“I’m  _impulsive_ , idiot!” Hinata points out. “How much thought do you think I actually gave to it? And you were certainly more than happy to do it!”

“Of course I wanted to do it! I wanted to do it for years!”

Hinata chokes out a laugh, finally releasing Kageyama’s pants to press his hands to his face in delighted embarrassment.

“Now what?” Kageyama grumbles, readjusting himself in his sweats.

“You wanted to eat my ass for years!” Hinata replies through howling laughter, flopping over onto the bed.

“Shut up,” Kageyama says with a sniff. “High school was a tough time.”

“So,” Hinata says, recovering and wiping at his watery eyes, “maybe I’ve wanted to do it, too! Ever think of that? I like your butt too, you know!”

“I know,” Kageyama mumbles. Then he sighs, face a pleasing shade of red. “Okay. Fine.”

Hinata squeals a ridiculous noise and jumps at Kageyama, crushing their lips together in an overzealous  _thank you_ that almost topples them both off the end of the bed.

Once Kageyama is safely rearranged back at the head of the bed, Hinata makes a little show of kissing down his chest and stomach before gently tugging down Kageyama’s pants. Then his underwear.

Hinata let’s out quiet, pained whimper at the sight of Kageyama’s stiff cock bobbing, thick and heavy in front of his face. But he can’t allow himself to be distracted by these things.

He’s got a plan, after all.

“Oh my god,” Kageyama gripes, pressing his hands to his face. He lets out a long, slow breath against his palms.

“Quiet, you big baby,” Hinata says with a grin, “you’re not even in position yet.”

Kageyama snorts. “ _In position_ ,” he repeats while Hinata kicks off his own shorts, toeing them over the edge of the bed. “What am I supposed to do?”

“You’ve done it to me enough times to know,” Hinata says, clambering back up next to him and sitting back onto his heels. “Don’t play dumb.”

“I can think of at least five different ways we’ve done it with you!” Kageyama snaps, raising his upper body up onto his elbows. “Last time you were on the kitchen counter!”

“Well considering we are in the  _bedroom_  I think it’s safe to eliminate that position, stupid. And that was like five months ago, by the way!”

“That was last week, you dramatic idiot!”

“Yeah…” Hinata sighs fondly, dropping his gaze to the comforter, a pleasant heat rising in his face as the details of that evening wash over him. “You were so into it.”

“You were wearing my old jersey,” Kageyama says lowly, turning over onto his side and dragging his bottom lip through his teeth, running a palm up Hinata’s thigh. “Of course I was.”

“Mmhm,” Hinata hums, body turning weak at the hand rubbing up and over his hip. “I knew what I was doing.”  

“You did,” the other man agrees. He swoops an arm around Hinata’s back, pulling him down to nuzzle against his neck.

“And…” Hinata says, drawing the word out and practically purring while Kageyama nibbles at his neck. “I know what  _you’re_  doing, right now.”

Kageyama pauses.

“I see through all your tricks, Tobio!” Hinata accuses with a smile, grabbing at Kageyama’s shoulders and pressing him back to the bed. “Trust me, okay?” He says to his boyfriend’s grumpy-ass face. “I’m going to make you feel  _so_  good.”

“I trust you,” Kageyama mumbles, averting his eyes.

“Good,” Hinata smirks, “now turn over.”

And after heaving a shuddering sigh, Kageyama does, indeed, roll over onto his stomach.

He jumps when Hinata leans over to plant a soft kiss to his shoulder, and then again when Hinata reaches up over his head for a pillow.

“Oh my god, relax,” the redhead laughs, smacking Kageyama on the butt with the pillow. “Hips up!”

Kageyama hisses in a breath through his teeth when Hinata grazes his dick with the pillow he stuffs beneath his hips.

Kageyama is trembling. This pleases Hinata; as does Kageyama’s twitching cock, swollen and leaking obscenely over the folded edge of the pillow beneath him - he  _wants_  it.

And suddenly, so does Hinata - with fucking urgency.

Hinata falls over himself to get behind Kageyama, settling between his legs on his own knees. His tongue darts out to wet his lips, eyes widening when he swallows.

He can’t believe this is really about to happen.

Kageyama’s whole body jerks when Hinata places his hands to the backs of his thighs, fingers flexing into the firm, well-worked muscle.

He runs his thumbs up gently, tracing featherlight beneath the globes of Kageyama’s ass; and god help him, Kageyama fucking  _shivers_  when he does.

Hinata is trying really hard to remember just how Kageyama goes about doing this in the way that makes Hinata lose his fucking mind. But… he supposes that’s the one problem with mind-numbing pleasure – you can’t fucking remember what’s actually going on.

So while he thinks, Hinata eases his way forward, roughly dragging his hands up Kageyama’s ass, fingertips dimpling the flesh when he kneads and spreads him open.

But he ducks forward, placing a soft kiss to the small of Kageyama’s back. He smirks against the soft, warm skin when Kageyama hisses in through his teeth in anticipation, breath all muffled by the pillow.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama demands.

“Impatient?” Hinata snickers, running the tip of his nose up Kageyama’s spine.

“No,” is the barely heard, grumbled answer.

“No?” Hinata presses another kiss to his boyfriend’s breath-shuddered back and rises up onto his knees, dull nails dragging down over Kageyama’s hips before Hinata grips them firmly.

And leaned over Kageyama’s body, Hinata lets the wet head of his cock slip against the cleft in Kageyama’s ass, earning him a gloriously low, choked out moan.

The sound throbs hot in Hinata’s dick and his eyes flutter closed, lip caught hard in his teeth while he rocks his hips back, and then forward again, rutting against Kageyama and slipping over his hole.

“S-shit,” Kageyama grinds out, voice pinched.

Hinata’s eyes pull open lazily, half-lidded when he smiles and moves back and away from Kageyama.

He drops down again, thighs parting wide to press himself against the bed, relieving just a bit of the heady ache.

“You ready?” Hinata asks, breath puffing warm against Kageyama when Hinata spreads him apart; Kageyama tenses, then, but his thighs widen for Hinata – though whether Kageyama did that intentionally, Hinata doesn’t know.

But it definitely answered his question.

So with his heart pounding hard, Hinata leans forward those last few inches and licks a long, slow stripe from Kageyama’s balls and up over his twitching hole.

Kageyama rattles out a wordless, gurgled moan into the pillow that shakes him from head to curling toes – and so Hinata does it again, fingers flexing hard against the muscle beneath them. He flattens his tongue, dragging hot and wet up through Kageyama’s ass and rolling his own hips down against the bed when Kageyama moans for him again.

“S-Shouyou—” Kageyama gasps, but that’s all he says because Hinata then presses his tongue to his entrance; not hard enough to sink into him - no no, they definitely aren’t there yet – but just enough to tease. Hinata relaxes his tongue when he feels Kageyama jolt backwards, already eager and searching, groaning when Hinata starts licking in slow, lazy circles.

Hinata answers with a moan of his own; he can feel his body growing hotter, heat rising up through him to fan the flames in his cheeks when his eyes fall closed. He presses in closer, lips parted over wet skin and tongue rolling, sliding messy across needy flesh.

“ _Ah_ , ‘yama,” he breathes against Kageyama’s ass, eyes half open, hazy and drunk with arousal, “you taste…  _really_ good.”

Kageyama makes some noise that’s probably meant to be  _shut up_ , but it’s swallowed up by the pillow and drowned out by Hinata’s own gasp when he grabs at his own leaking cock. He fists around himself, dragging his curled fingers up over the head to drip precum all over their bed.

And then he starts to lap at his boyfriend in earnest; he has to abandon his cock to instead spread Kageyama open wide with both hands, tongue circling, mouthing at him with wet, open lips.

And when he probes hard with his tongue, pushing past that tight ring and into the heat beyond, Kageyama fucking wails at the ceiling, raising his head and sobbing out a noise Hinata has never heard from him in their years together - one that winds his stomach up all tense and hot and shoots right down into his dick.

“Hina– _ah–Sho–_ fu _–”_ Kageyama gasps in staccato, writhing beneath Hinata’s hands; the sound that comes out of Hinata is nothing short of primal - he  _growls_  against Kageyama’s slick muscle, sucking and slurping and blunt nails digging against Kageyama’s ass.

When Hinata rolls his tongue deeply into him, Kageyama starts flat out shaking; his bleating moans stuff back into the pillow again, and when Hinata’s eyelids drag up he can see Kageyama’s head dropped between his tense shoulders, and around him Kageyama’s strong thighs push wider, urging Hinata to give him more.

Jesus. Hinata didn’t really expect this type of a reaction. And, dammit, Kageyama’s needy backwards press of hips is making it difficult to remember there is a  _plan_  in place.

So with one last curl of his tongue, Hinata mouths off of Kageyama; he sits back, glassy eyes drawn to the pink ring made wet with Kageyama still spread open with his hands, saliva dripping down over his balls. Hinata wants so badly to take Kageyama’s leaking cock between his lips, to feel his need dribbling all over his tongue.

But, again, he has a plan.

Kageyama takes in a big shuddering breath that shakes the bed. “Fuck,” he says into the pillow, fingers wound into his own hair. “Why—” he lifts his head, turning to look over his shoulder, “why did you stop?”

And it takes a moment for Hinata to snap out of his trance, dragging his eyes from the mess he made to look at… well,  _another_ mess he made; Kageyama looks positively wrecked. He’s flushed a pretty red up to his ears, eyes blown, rimmed and cloudy with confusion, and the front of his hair is all sticking up in that funny way it does after Kageyama wipes his sweaty forehead with his sleeve on the volleyball court.

So Hinata smiles.

“Wow, Tobio,” he drawls, watching Kageyama’s desperate eyes while he places a kiss to the small of his back, releasing his ass to instead trail his fingertips featherlight up Kageyama’s sides. “I never thought you’d like it that much.”

“Shut up,” Kageyama mumbles with his face back in the pillow. He’s still breathing hard, ribs expanding and contracting beneath Hinata’s hands where he strokes soothing lines up and down Kageyama’s skin.

Hinata breathes out a low, strained laugh against Kageyama’s heated skin before slipping both his hands and lips down to Kageyama’s ass again. Hinata bites gently at one of the cheeks, and then he pulls away completely, settling back into his heels and taking his own cock in his hand again.

And Kageyama picks his head up, turning to scowl at Hinata. “Are you going to keep going or what?”

“What exactly—” a delicious shiver runs up through Hinata when his fingers pull slick and sticky off his dick, “do you not understand about  _punishment_?”

It takes a few seconds for Kageyama to understand – mainly because he’s distracted by the fact that Hinata’s mouth is now full of his messy fingers, tongue rolling around the digits to lick them clean of his own precum.

Hinata knows what he’s doing.

“Wait, what?” Blue eyes widen in mild distress. He sits up abruptly, brow all crinkled. “You’re just stopping?”

“Mmhm,” Hinata hums around his fingers. “But don’t worry,” he continues with a smile, “I’ll definitely do it again some day, now that— _wahh!”_

Hinata shrieks when a large hand closes around his wrist, yanking him forward before he’s thrown face down on the bed. A second later he feels Kageyama’s heat blanket over his back and warm breath at his ear.

“You’d really just leave me like this?” Kageyama asks with a pleading hitch to his low, rough voice.

It’s not often that Hinata gets to hear this level of neediness from his boyfriend; usually  _he’s_ the one begging and whining for more, but—

“ _Ngh!”_  Hinata bites out a moan when he feels Kageyama’s cock drag through the cleft of his ass – hot and wet and  _so hard_  Hinata can’t help but push back against it, mind clouding over with want. “P-punishment!” He squeaks out.

“So cruel,” Kageyama rumbles, easing up off Hinata to flip him over onto his back.

“‘s not  _cruel_ ,” Hinata says thinly when Kageyama straddles his waist, gathering both of Hinata’s wrists in a one-handed grip and stretching his arms above his head. With his head on the pillow, Hinata can see how  _painfully_ hard Kageyama is, and how the shimmering beads of sticky fluid string off the flushed head of his cock, dripping lewd little puddles low on the skin of Hinata’s belly.

“So cruel,” Kageyama repeats when he shifts his hips backwards, his hot length dragging down over Hinata’s.

Hinata mewls when Kageyama tilts forward, sliding against him again; but when Kageyama’s other hand comes up to encircle them both, pressing their cocks together in a firm grasp, Hinata fucking  _writhes_.

“Ka—ya!” He cries, throwing his head back into the pillow when Kageyama thrusts into the tightness made by his own hand, sliding smooth and slick over Hinata. “N— _ah_! Sto—no—”

“No?” Kageyama breathes, dropping down to press his lips to Hinata’s throat, laving his tongue over a hard swallow. But then he smiles knowingly against the skin, continuing with a slow, fluid motion of his hips. “You don’t want me to stop.”

“ _Nnnnoo—_ ” Hinata admits with a whine, rocking up into the friction, eyes rolling up and mouth dropping open when Kageyama starts to jerk them both off.

Hinata is losing it – he’s getting lost to the desire threatening to burn him to ashes beneath Kageyama and his talents for pulling Hinata apart bit by bit, beneath the low, rumbling moans that Kageyama feeds against the side of Hinata’s sweat-damp neck as they rock together.

Hinata’s whole body is too hot, he feels stretched too thin and far too empty, his mind simmering in the roiling storm of pleasure when Kageyama presses fiery, demanding lips to his. So when they come up for air, Hinata gasps, breathless and urgent against Kageyama’s mouth,

“Fuck me.”

Hinata feels the pressure at his wrists give, and then he’s being hauled up with a strong arm looped around his back; his thighs part wide over Kageyama’s when Kageyama sits back, kneeling and continuing to bring them both off steadily with his hand.

“Hold onto me,” Kageyama says; and Hinata blindly agrees, draping his arms around Kageyama’s neck and clinging, freeing up Kageyama’s other hand and allowing him to reach back behind him to snag a small bottle of lube off a nightstand.

“Don't—” Hinata pleads when he feels Kageyama’s fingers start to loosen around them, “let—let me do it. Keep—going.”

A low, breathy laugh rustles Hinata’s hair before he disentangles an arm from around Kageyama’s neck to take the small bottle. He flicks the top open with his thumb and drizzles a copious amount onto Kageyama’s unoccupied fingers.

“Hurry,” Hinata whines, pressing himself closer to Kageyama’s chest, moaning and rolling his hips.

And soon Hinata feels slick fingers rubbing hard over his hole, teasing in achingly slow circles that make Hinata jerk and shudder, canting his hips backwards in search of something more.

But then,

_Plan! Plan, Shouyou!_

“Wait—w-wait, Kageyama!”

Hinata does the most difficult thing he’s ever done in his life.

“S-stop!”

And Kageyama pauses.

“Are you serious?”

“Nnnnnyyes…” Hinata says miserably when Kageyama moves both his hands away to lean back onto the bed.

Kageyama sighs, tensing then when Hinata gives one last weak roll of his hips. “Now— _ngh—_ what?”

“You’re getting lube all over the bed!” Hinata gripes, still clinging tight to his boyfriend.

“Well it was supposed to go in your ass!”

“Yeah, well!” Hinata cries, releasing Kageyama and flopping heavily onto his back on the bed. “I forgot!”

“Forgot what?” Kageyama asks, his messy hand coming up to grip his own cock, pumping himself lazily while he stares at Hinata.

“Stop that,” Hinata groans, shoving at Kageyama’s thigh with his foot.

“Oh my god,” Kageyama grumbles, releasing himself. He shifts his feet from beneath him and lies back, throwing his arm over his face. “You’re killing me, Shouyou.”

“Good,” Hinata says, sitting up and crawling his way over to hover over Kageyama. “Punishment is supposed to be hard, stupid.”

“So, what,” Kageyama mutters against his arm, “are you going to tease me to death?”

“No,” Hinata says with a sniff, eyes running hungrily up and down Kageyama’s body, lingering on that stiff cock lying so hard and heavy against Kageyama’s stomach –  _God_  he wants to ride it. “Give me a blow job.”

And Kageyama peeks out at him. “A blow job?”

Hinata licks his lips, eyes pulling up to meet Kageyama’s. He nods.

“You want me to blow you,” Kageyama clarifies skeptically. “As punishment.”

Hinata nods again.

To this, Kageyama laughs tiredly, rubbing his hands up and then down his face. “Okay yeah,” he says through a smile, pushing up onto his elbows. “Are you going to throw in a couple cartons of milk and a new volleyball, too?”

Hinata grins, placing his hands to Kageyama’s shoulders and pushing him back down to the bed. “Maybe later,” he says, climbing up to straddle Kageyama’s chest. “If you haven’t learned your lesson.”

Hinata squeaks when big hands grip hard against his ass, tugging him sharply forward and bringing his flushed cock closer to smiling lips as he falls onto his hands over Kageyama’s head.

But he moans hotly a second later, eyes fluttering when he is enveloped by the blissful heat of Kageyama’s mouth. “Fuck,  _yes,_ ” he whispers while his cock slides over Kageyama’s tongue. He slowly rocks his hips back and presses forward again, entering the tightness of Kageyama’s well-trained throat and feeling it work around his head, milking him of precum like he’s been starving for it.

Just the thought of that makes Hinata whimper – that Kageyama has been wanting this,  _needing_  it just as badly as he has. Like maybe after volleyball practice Kageyama hangs back in the locker room, waiting for his teammates to filter out before looking around warily and pulling out one of Hinata’s shirts that he keeps in his bag for…  _emergencies,_ which he then takes into an empty bathroom stall and then—

Okay no; it isn’t likely that Kageyama would do the same thing now that Hinata did back in high school.

Still though, it’s nice to think about.

“‘yama,” Hinata breathes raggedly, “let me—I wanna—fuck your mouth—”

Kageyama nods, fingers flexing into the globes of Hinata’s ass before Hinata’s hips jerk forward on their own, bringing the head of his cock right up against the back of Kageyama’s throat.

Kageyama relaxes his jaw and lets Hinata slide urgently over his tongue, answering Hinata’s breathy moans with his own hums of satisfaction, kneading Hinata’s ass with enthusiasm; Hinata knows how much Kageyama loves this: knowing now needy and desperate Hinata is for his mouth, to feel his tongue slip around him, and to taste that desperation as it pours out into the back of Kageyama’s throat.

So when a hand leaves Hinata’s ass – even blissed out and panting – Hinata knows what’s coming. He catches his bottom lip in his teeth and looks down at Kageyama’s face, all blushed up and eyes shut gently in rapture. And without pausing the slow, fluid roll of his hips, Hinata says,

“And you’re not allowed to touch yourself.”

Kageyama flat out chokes; his eyes fly open, wide and panicked when he jerks backwards, drool spilling out over the side of his mouth when Hinata’s cock pops out.

“What!?” He rattles out hoarsely, head tilting back to look a grinning Hinata in the face.

“Is that going to be a problem?” Hinata asks innocently with a tilt of his head.

The upside down look of distress Hinata is met with is so precious he can’t help but giggle and nudge his cock against Kageyama’s wet, parted lips.

“Are,” Kageyama swallows, titling his head away from Hinata’s dick, “you gonna—”

“Oh, no I won’t be touching you, either.”

Hinata didn’t think it was possible for Kageyama to look even more distraught but, well.

“I haven't—we didn't—I—” Kageyama sputters, “it’s been  _two days_!”

“Yeah, I noticed!” Hinata scoffs.

“I mean… I haven't…” Kageyama tapers off, face even redder than before when he looks away from Hinata.

Hinata’s eyes widen. “You haven’t gotten off since that morning?”

Kageyama shakes his head. Then he scowls, looking back up at Hinata in accusation. “But I know you have!”

“Of course I have.” Hinata rolls his eyes. “It’s totally not my fault that you haven’t!”

“I had shit to do!”

“So you want me to take pity on you or something?”

“Yes!”

“Mm… nope!” Hinata says happily. “Not happening. Now where were we.” Hinata’s breath catches when he eases his cock back between Kageyama’s lips, and Kageyama lies back an accepts it.

Hinata knows that Kageyama would never refuse, mostly because he genuinely enjoys getting Hinata off, but  _mostly_  because - and Hinata knows this without a doubt - that Kageyama thinks that Hinata won’t hold to his demand, that in a few minutes he’ll either be begging his boyfriend to fuck him again or he’ll have his hands and mouth all over his dick.

And… yeah, he’s probably right.

But he’s going to try, dammit!

He hums contentedly when he feels Kageyama clutch his ass again - maybe a bit aggressively - but Hinata just moves to grip black, sweat-damp hair with one hand, thrusting into Kageyama’s mouth.

“So—good,” Hinata gasps out as he establishes a smooth, careful rhythm. He hears Kageyama breath out hard through his nose, whining a little and dragging his fingers down Hinata’s skin to hold onto the backs of his thighs. “God—your mouth is—feels—too good.”

Kageyama makes a gurgling noise around Hinata’s dick and Hinata can feel him squirm, shaking the bed and digging his fingers harder into Hinata’s legs.

“Do you want—me to come in—your mouth?” Hinata asks breathlessly, prising his eyes open to watch his cock slide messily in and out of Kageyama’s mouth. “Down your—throat?”

Kageyama gags as he tries to nod, swallowing hard and squeezing around Hinata in his recovery, and Hinata cries out at the sudden tightness, hips jerking out of rhythm as he feels himself suddenly way to close.

“Fuck,” Hinata rocks back, yanking his cock out of Kageyama’s mouth along with an obscene amount of precum and saliva, now running down over Kageyama’s lips as he gasps in air, chest shuddering beneath Hinata’s parted thighs.

“Sho—Hinata—please—” Kageyama pants, head pressing back into the bed to look up at Hinata with wide, pleading eyes.

Dropping his chin to his heaving chest and placing his hands firmly to Kageyama’s, Hinata looks up at his boyfriend from beneath his bangs. He shakes his head. “No,” he rasps, “not yet.” And then he moves, spinning around and swinging his leg over Kageyama’s to plant his knees on either side of Kageyama’s head and hands on either side of his waist, coming face to face with Kageyama’s twitching, leaking cock.

“Please,” Kageyama repeats desperately with Hinata dropped low over him, the muscles in his legs flexing in anticipation with Hinata’s warm, quick breath fanning over his swollen flesh. “Shouyou—”

Hinata whimpers, wanting nothing more than to take Kageyama into his mouth, but,

“More,” Hinata breathes, angling his hips to press his head against Kageyama’s lips again.

Kageyama yields greedily, slurping Hinata back into his mouth and gripping his ass, pulling his cheeks apart to rub his thumbs over his hole.

And Hinata collapses, his arms give out and he flops down heavily against Kageyama, cheek coming to rest against Kageyama’s tense stomach; he feels one hand leave his ass, and then fingers press into Kageyama’s mouth along with his dick and slide back out again.

“‘yama— _a-ah!_ ” Hinata keens when a slick finger sinks into him; he watches Kageyama’s dick thump hotly beside his face in response to his wrecked, throaty moans; but despite Kageyama’s own desperate need for contact, his hips pressing up and back in a futile attempt to find relief, he continues to bob his head up and down, sucking Hinata’s cock in earnest and fingering him open.

 _I’ve got the best boyfriend in the world_ , Hinata thinks as he pants hotly against Kageyama’s dripping, neglected cock, straining hard against his perfect abs. His fingers twitch against the comforter, eyes glazing over when Kageyama grazes his prostate, his skilled, probing fingers bringing Hinata to the brink and then back again.  _Maybe I should_ —

Kageyama suddenly pulls off Hinata with a watery gasp, legs jerking and hips writhing.  _“Please_ , Shouyou,” he begs again, voice hoarse and thin. “Touch me—please—”

“Don’t stop,” Hinata breathes, snaking a hand down between his legs to slide over himself while Kageyama continues to finger him.

“Can’t—I can’t—” Kageyama wheezes. And then Hinata is left empty, right before Kageyama’s hands slap heavily against the bed. “Hinata—” he pants, “please—I need—”

“What do you need?” Hinata asks, stroking himself slowly, the head of his cock slick and hot against Kageyama’s cheek. “Tell me.”

Kageyama chokes on a ragged inhale, hands crumpling up the comforter. “You—I— _fuck_ —” he grinds out, whole body tensing as his dick jumps.

“Do you want to— _god_ —fuck me?” Hinata croons, dropping his hips to fuck into his fist.

“Y-yeah,” Kageyama whimpers.

“Do you—want me to ride you?” Hinata continues gravelly, warmth pooling urgently in his stomach, his pleasure mounting even without Kageyama’s hands on him. “To come with you inside me?”

“Yes!” Kageyama cries. “God, yes! Please.  _Please!”_

“I want to feel you stretching me,” Hinata moans, “I feel so full with you inside me.”

Kageyama gives one last whimper before he surges forward, hands coming up to shove Hinata’s cheeks apart and pressing his mouth hard over his entrance, immediately shoving his tongue inside so hard that Hinata cries out to the ceiling. Hinata’s whole body quakes as he raises back up, both hands back on the bed supporting his quivering arms as he shoves back against Kageyama’s hungry mouth, eyes falling shut.

“Kage—yama—oh—I’m—I-I’m gonna come—” Hinata gasps. “You’re—gonna make me come—oh god it’s good—oh— _oh_ —”

And right then, Kageyama groans hard against Hinata’s twitching hole - muffled and deep and urgent - his whole body tensing up before his hips jerk hard, and Hinata’s eyes slide open just in time to see Kageyama’s hard, swollen cock twitch and spurt hot, thick ropes of cum up onto his lips and cheek.

Hinata’s eyes widen to saucers as Kageyama convulses and continues to come all over his taut stomach, mouth working over Hinata as his orgasm shakes the bed. And with one final curl of Kageyama’s tongue, Hinata falls over the edge of pleasure as well, eyes rolling up as he shoots over Kageyama’s throat and chest, sobbing in ecstasy before he collapses in a sticky heap against a cum-covered Kageyama.

They lie there, panting heavily in their sweaty, sticky mess for several minutes before Hinata finally goes,

“Holy shit.”

Kageyama wiggles an arm out from under one of Hinata’s legs and throws it over his face. “Yeah,” he agrees, still breathless, “holy shit.”

Hinata rolls off and props himself up onto his elbows, glassy eyes staring bewildered at an exhausted Kageyama. “Have you, uh,” Hinata licks his lips, “ever done that before?”

Kageyama just snorts.

“So… um,” Hinata fidgets, tapping his fingers against his hips, “wow. I didn’t think… just… wow.”

Kageyama drops his arm, letting it flop like a wet noodle beside him.

“Was that… like, did it feel the same as… should I, like… apologize?” Hinata asks nervously. “Did it hurt?”

And Kageyama gets up onto his elbows as well, looking incredulously at Hinata. “Did you just ask me if coming  _hurt_?”

“Well I don’t know!” Hinata cries, dropping dramatically back to the bed. “I didn’t know that was possible!”

“Shouyou,” Kageyama deadpans, “we’ve watched porn together where that happens. You’ve  _seen_ it.”

“Who knows what goes on in those movies!” Hinata waves his hand toward the ceiling dismissively. “Maybe it’s fake!”

“It’s  _porn_ , dumbass, not wrestling.”

Hinata pops back up. “Wrestling is fake?”

“You’re such an idiot.”

“Maybe,” Hinata grumbles, chewing on his lip in thought.

“You know,” Kageyama says with a smirk, “you made me feel pretty bad with all those accusations.”

“What accusations?” Hinata asks with a frown.

“Saying I’ve been neglecting you and everything,” Kageyama replies, sitting up and crawling over to Hinata. He hovers over him with that dumb smirk still on his face.

“You have been!” Hinata insists, shrinking away back down to the mattress nonetheless.

“Have I  _really,_  though?” Kageyama asks.

And Hinata pauses before firing back an answer; he thinks about it, about the last year and their still… very active… sex life.

Hinata clears his throat. “Okay… maybe I exaggerated… just a little.”

“You made me feel bad,” Kageyama says lowly, dropping down to speak against Hinata’s ear. “Now,” Kageyama rumbles, “wouldn’t you say that those unfounded allegations are deserving of… punishment?”

Hinata gulps.

**Author's Note:**

> How could Kageyama punish Hinata? I'm open to *suggestions*
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr.](http://majesticartax.tumblr.com/)


End file.
